The present invention relates generally to sealing of electronic packages containing bumped hybrids, and more particularly, to a method of sealing electronic packages containing bumped hybrids at a temperature greater than the melting temperature of the bumps.
Prior art packaging of electronic packages containing bumped hybrids, such as ferroelectric nonvolatile hybrid memories, for example, involved seam sealing of a Kovar lid to a ceramic package that was coupled to a heat sink. This technology is not acceptable for strategic military applications. In addition, seam sealing must be performed in a non-oxidizing environment such as nitrogen.
However, it is desirable to package ferroelectric nonvolatile hybrid memories in an oxidizing environment. Consequently, it was determined that an acceptable prior art technology did not exist that could adequately seal ferroelectric hybrids. The prior art technology has not sealed hybrids at temperatures above the melting temperature of indium.
An extensive packaging development effort was undertaken by the assignee of the present invention to develop a low temperature packaging technology which provided for sealing a ceramic package with ceramic lid in an oxidizing environment. The present invention resulted from the development efforts.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a method of sealing electronic packages containing bumped hybrids at a temperature greater than the melting temperature of the bumps. It is a more specific objective of the present invention to provide for a method of sealing electronic packages containing indium bumped hybrids at a temperature greater than the melting temperature of indium.